


chris is a gay fool and honestly same

by justjoshinya



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: I tried I swear, M/M, also uhhhhh, and i actually hate myself, and lowkey really short, chris n ash are both ooc as fuck, end me, fnekjbfrjbffns, fnhgkhfukewfb, i just dont know how to grammar good, i wrote this in like a few hours, idk why i even wrote this honestly, my apologies for how shit my grammar is, so its horrible, this is shit, uhhhhhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoshinya/pseuds/justjoshinya
Summary: chris asks ash for advice i guess i dont know anymore honestly





	chris is a gay fool and honestly same

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i hope yall enjoy this hot garbage fhudbhfmbg

Ashley woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She grumbled something to herself as she fumbled to grab her phone from its place on her bedside drawer.

She checks the time along with her notifications, her phone clock read 12:34 pm.

Shit, how is it already noon? Ashley thought to herself before rolling over in bed, her phone now in her hand.

Missed call from Chris.

Ashley called back. It rang a few times before a voice on the other end answered, “Hey Ash, can I come over? I wanted to talk to you about something, if that's alright with you.” Chris said, his voice sounding somewhat nervous.

“Of course, come on over.” Ashley replied. Chris said a quick thanks and goodbye then hung up.

About twenty minutes passed until a knock was heard at the door to Ashley’s apartment.

Chris sat Ashley down on the couch after being invited in.

“Ok, so Ash,” the blonde began, fiddling with his fingers and glancing around the room, “You know Josh right?” 

“Of course I know Josh. We literally just hung out with him last week, Chris.” Ash replies.

“Yeah, I know but,” he pauses, “Uh, I don't really know how to say this,”

“Say what?”

“Um, ok, so I may or may not really like him… in a more than friends way,” Chris says, staring at anything but Ashley.

“Chris, no offense but it's not really that hard to tell.” the redhead spoke. “Are you saying you knew?” Chris asked.

“I'm pretty sure everyone in our group does.” Chris silently cursed in response, “You don't think he knows, do you?” he says.

“I mean, he might?” she answers, “He might not, though.”

“Ash, be honest, do you think I have a chance with him?” 

“Of course! Dude, have you not seen the way he looks at you?” Ashley says, quietly giggling to herself when Chris’s face lights up a bright red, “I, uh, I don't know.” he murmurs, obviously embarrassed.

“Do you think I should go for it?” Chris asks, tilting his head slightly. “Yea, I think it would work out pretty good.” Ashley says with confidence.

Chris smiles, “Thanks, Ash.”

“No problemo, Chris.” Ashley smiles back and pulls Chris into a hug, “go get em, tiger.” the blonde boy giggles lightly at that.

They hang out for a while after that, talking about various different topics and watching a few random shows on tv. Chris has to get home before it gets too late, so they both say their farewells and he heads home.

Hours pass and Ashley is just getting into bed when her phone buzzes. 

She checks what caused it and it's a text.

From Chris: guess whos dating Josh now

Ashley smiles, types out a quick 'congrats!!' then sets her phone down and passes out.


End file.
